Some Nights
by abbymaie
Summary: Modern AU. Series of events about Arya and Gendry's relationship. May include a bit of Sansa and Willas.
1. Restless Night

**So this is just a series of one shots about Arya and Gendry's relationship. Some may even include a bit of Sansa or Sansa and Willas.**

**Contains lots of fluff and smut. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh and none of these wonderfully fantastic characters belong to me. They belong to GRRM.**

* * *

**Some Nights**

_Restless Night_

It was one of those nights again.

Restless, slow, quiet. But in this case it was _too_ restless for Arya. She glanced at her clock. It was 1 AM already. She tried to find sleep again but she felt like she was missing something._ Someone._

So naturally, she rang Gendry.

The phone rings for a few seconds and just as she's about to give up, he answers.

"Arya?" he answers groggily.

"Yeah. It's me" she replies.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" he asks yawning into her ear.

She bites her lip before answering. "I can't sleep." she admits.

Arya can hear Gendry sigh on the other end. Then silence fills the air. She begins to worry as he doesn't say anything.

"Gendry?"

"Yes. I'm still here." he replies, answering the silent question.

It becomes silent again.

"I'll be over in fifteen minutes" he says.

"Okay."

Arya waits patiently for him to arrive. She spots his car and leaps from her window. She climbs down and walks across her backyard to the back gate. He stands there waiting for her. He immediately reaches for her when the door opens. She squeals and embraces him. He lifts her to him and kisses her softly.

"I missed you." she breathes.

"I missed you too." he answers.

She nuzzles his face and he kisses her again.

"Come on." She says as she leads him inside.

They cross the backyard quickly and with ease, having done this many times. He helps her inside and sits on her bed. He pats the bed and she joins him. He looks at her and notices her chewing her bottom lip. She looks tired, anxious, and surprisingly vulnerable. Gendry cups her face in his hands, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"What's wrong babe?" he asks worriedly.

Arya studies his face. It's has worry and concern written all over it as well as tenderness.

She sighs, gripping his wrists. "I miss Jon," she whispers, her voice breaking a bit.

Gendry wipes away a rouge tear with his thumb and hugs her, pressing a kiss to her temple. He cradles her against his chest and she silently sobs into his chest. She cries for fifteen minutes before looking up at him. Her eyes are puffy and red, her cheeks are streaked with fallen tears, and her nose is red as well. He tucks back a lock of her hair behind her ear and leans forward to kiss her. She moves her hands to his neck as he places his on the small of her back. She kisses him softly once more before pulling away. She leans back into the bed and motions for him to lie next to her.

They lay facing each other. He stroked her face with the hands and she ran the back of her hand on his cheek. Arya moved closer to him, placing her lips to his. She pecked his lower lip and then the top lip, slowly opening his mouth with her kisses. He opened his mouth and she slid her tongue inside. He sucked on her tongue for a second before sucking on her bottom lip. A small moan escaped her throat when he moved his kisses down her neck. She tugged at his hair and raised his head to hers. Gendry traced kisses all over her face before reaching her lips. He sighed loudly.

Arya giggled. "Shh. We have to be quiet."

"I'm not the one moaning here." he quipped.

Arya shoved him in the side. He chuckled lightly and he wraps his arms around her. She noses his cheek like a pup and kisses him. Gendry kisses her back eagerly and passionately. His hands move to her lower back, pressing her to him. She weaves her hands into his thick and coarse, black hair. He runs his hands down her side to her hips and grinds her to his hardness. She moans softly into his mouth, feeling his smirk as he kisses her again. Arya pushes at his shoulder and he lies with his back to the mattress.

She straddles his waist, never breaking their contact. His hands find their way to her hips again and this time she grinds her sex into him. He moans and she does it again.

She whispers his name. "Gendry."

"Arya" he responds in a hushed tone.

"Make love to me." she whispers before kissing him.

He shifts and pins her under him. He pulls away from her to meet her gaze. Deep blue meets steely grey. Her request took him by surprise. Though they had been together before, they had never done it in her house, let alone her room with her parents sleeping down the hall. She stares back at him. What he sees also shocks him. Her eyes that always show fierce determination as well as mischief, hold nothing but love and tenderness.

"Make love to me, Gendry." she whispers softly again.

He reaches for her hands and weaves their fingers together. He leans down to kiss her softly, gently. When he pulls away, his eyes meet hers again and Gendry realizes in that moment how much he truly loves Arya, even if he's never said it to her.

Arya breaks their connection as she reaches to take his leather jacket and blue shirt off. He bends down to claim her lips again and she flips him on his back. He tugs at her shirt (actually one of his) and pulls it off of her. She unbuckles his jeans and helps him out of them. Gendry rolls them over again, so that now he is on top. He reaches out to touch her face again and she smiles. Arya props up on her elbows to kiss him as she yanks his boxers off, pushing them off with her feet.

He hovers over her, naked, while she is still in her undergarments. She helps him to discard her bra and underwear. He gently cups her chest and massages each one before putting his mouth on them. She sighs softly as he nibbles on them both. She runs her fingers through his hair again bring him closer to her. He raises his head to kiss her and she responds with enthusiasm. Gendry pulls away from her, suddenly realizing that he doesn't have any condoms on him.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"We have to stop." he sighed sitting next her.

Arya looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Because I don't have any protection on me." he answered.

It becomes silent for a second before she giggles.

"What's so funny?" he questions.

She smiles before answering. "Silly bull. You could've asked me. I have some."

Gendry stared at her in awe. "Really?"

She nods as she reaches for something in her drawer. She pulls out a condom and hands it to him. He takes it from her and rips it open before rolling it on. She lies back on the bed and he positions himself over her. He steals her breath when he thrusts inside. She gasps and holds his face in her tiny hands.

"We have to be quiet, okay?"

He nods and pushes into her again. She moans softly and pushes her hips up to meet his and he groans into her shoulder. His hands rest on her hips and she runs her down his back and shoulders, wrapping her legs around his waist. He moves faster and a low growl escapes her lips. He moans into her mouth when he moves again and she bites down on his lip as his rhythm increases. He can taste the iron in his mouth but is too far gone to feel any pain.

Suddenly, she flips them over so that she is on top. Straddling his lap, she continues to lower herself on to him. He moans, sitting up and bucks his hips upward. She cries out and meets his thrust. He quickly cover her mouth with his, swallowing her sounds of pleasure. She scores his back with her nails as he spreads her legs a little wider. Arya throws her head back, gripping his shoulders tightly, as he pounds into her. When his breath starts to come out in short urgent puffs, she knows he's close. She slams down on to him faster and faster, gasping and moaning. Gendry bites her shoulder to muffle his grunts as he feels her start to tighten.

Arya begins to whisper his name as she feels herself starting to come.

"Gen...Gen...Gendry...Gendry."

He plunges into her and says her name like a prayer.

" .Arya."

She cries out loudly that time and he stills for a moment. When he hears no noise, he continues driving her closer to the edge. Just before she comes, she reaches for his hand and intertwines their fingers together.

"Gendry. I..I...I love you." she whispers as she climaxes with the sweetest wail.

Her back arches against his chest and she drops limply against his chest. He bucks up once, twice and then peaks.

"I lov-love you too, Arya." he says before emptying inside her.

They sit there for a few minutes, trying to steady their breathing. Arya shifts but Gendry pulls her close. He moves a wisp of hair that is pressed into her forehead. She looks into his eyes and brushes that hair that falls in his eyes. She smiles and he kisses her.

"Did you mean it?"

She tilts her head to the side and simply nods. She can see his grin in the pale moonlight. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kisses his temple.

"I really do love you, even if I don't say it. I love you Gendry."

He breathes quietly into her ear. He leans back into the mattress and holds her close, staying inside her.

"I love you so fucking much babe" he sighs.

She touches his face with soft hands. "I know."

He lifts her off of him only to remove the condom and tosses it. Arya settles on top of him again and presses a final kiss to his neck as she drifts off to sleep. Gendry threads his fingers in her long chestnut hair and smiles at the girl laying on him. Sometimes it startled Gendry how much he had come to love Arya , even after knowing her for so long. Not even the fact that Ned Stark would beat him to a bloody pulp if he found him in bed with his daughter, could pull him out of his euphoria. He sighed once more before kissing her temple as he felt the most peaceful sleep take him.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews, thoughts, questions? Feel free to leave them! :)**


	2. Morning Surprises

**A/N: Okay sorry I couldn't resist! Just wanted to clarify the ages here: Arya is 17 and Gendry is 21. This particular shot is a continuation of the first one. And I must admit it was really fun to write. Anyways, on with the show here! **

**Oh and by the way this is for SaraYellowFlash for her lovely review. ****Enjoy! :)**

**As always, these characters don't belong to me, they belong to GRRM.**

* * *

_Morning Surprises_

_Sansa stirs in her bed when she hears a faint noise but curls back into her bed._

_She hears it again but tries to find sleep again._

_Then she hears it. It's a sharp but muffled cry, and now Sansa is awake. She leaps out of her bed and walks into the conjoined bathroom she shares with Arya. Moving closer to Arya's door, she hears faint noises and muffled gasps. Silently opening the door just a sliver to take a peek, Sansa peers into the other side. What she sees shocks her._

_Her little sister was having sex with her hot best friend. This confuses her for a moment since she, just as everyone else, had believed that Gendry and Arya were just friends. She lets out a silent gasp and suddenly becomes enraged and angry, but before she can do anything she hears Arya say something. Something that Sansa would've never thought she'd say._

_"Gendry. I..I...I love you." she whispers as she climaxes with the sweetest wail._

_Her back arches against his chest and she drops limply against his chest. He bucks up once, twice and then peaks._

_"I lov-love you too, Arya."_

_Sansa takes in the scene before her and quietly closes the door. Walking back into her bedroom, she lets out a small laugh remembering something and a smile curves in her face. Arya, her younger sister, was in love. Her feelings from before quickly leave her and nestles back in her bed. That night when she dreams, she dreams of her boyfriend, Willas Tyrell._

She manages to wake before them and makes her way to Arya's room. Sansa smiles when she sees them holding each other close. Then she spots their biggest mistake: the door was slightly open. Not wanting to wake them from their blissful sleep, Sansa shuts the door and locks it. She ducks back into her room and waits to see what happens next.

* * *

When Arya awakens she feels warm. Too warm and there's a musky scent in the air. When she opens her eyes, she blinks and sees Gendry's stubble covered face. He's still asleep and snoring lightly. She blinks rapidly and them remembers what happened last night: him coming over, comforting her over Jon, sharing little kisses, making sweet love, and telling him that she loved him. She flushes with pride remembering what he told her last night.

_"I love you so fucking much babe."_

She feels him start to stir and gently moves up to kiss him. His eyes fly open and immediately responds.

"Good morning" she whispers.

He sits up and kisses her again.

"Morning babe."

Then it's as if he's been hit in the head with a hammer and realization has set in for him. Their eyes go wide.

"I spent the night." he exhales.

"You spent...the night" she repeats.

And then all of a sudden, there's a knock at her door.

"SHIT! Shit, shit, shit!" she whispers. Gendry leaps off the bed and quickly searches for his clothes.

"Arya? Are you awake?" It's her father. Arya begins to panic when the door knob starts to rattle.

"Fuck! What do we do?" he asks sheepishly. She tugs his shirt on and finds her underwear as he pulls the shirt over his head and shoves his legs into his jeans.

She freezes when her father calls out again.

"Arya? Can I come in?"

Unable to move, she stares at the door until she hears another door open and sees Sansa pull Gendry into the bathroom. She quickly regains her thoughts.

"Ummm...sorry dad...um I was in the bathroom." she calls out.

"How come the door's locked?" he asks. Arya stills for a second again and then replies.

"I'm changing and Sansa's hogging the bathroom." she yells. Arya scans the room for some shorts and hurriedly puts them on. She unlocks the door and allows her father in.

"You wanted to talk dad?" she asks quickly.

Ned nods and leads her to the bed. They sit and he begins.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." he states.

Arya looks at her father in confusion.

"It's about Jon."

She blinks rapidly and lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"What is it? Did something happen to him? Dad!"

Ned chuckles and puts an arm around his daughter's shoulder.

"No, there's nothing wrong. I just wanted to let you be the first to know that he's coming home next week."

She stares at her Ned with big silver eyes and hugs him, squealing.

"Really?! Oh dad! I can't believe he's coming home! I thought he wasn't due back until next year?" she tells him.

He sighs and strokes her right side of her face.

"Sometimes things change, for better or for worse. And in this case for the better." he grins.

Just as she's about to say something, Arya spots them: Gendry's jacket on the floor and next to it the condom. Her eyes widen in horror and before her father can follow her glare she hugs him quickly and tells him that she'll be down for breakfast shortly. He nods and leaves the room. Arya shuts the door and exhales deeply for a few minutes. _That was too fucking close!_ She thinks, as she grabs his jacket and throws it on the bed after disposing of the condom.

She sighs and Gendry and Sansa peer from the bathroom.

"Coast is clear." Sansa teases.

"Shut up!" Arya shouts. "Why'd you help us anyways?" she asked looking suspiciously at her older sister.

"Because you did the same for me and Willas the other day." she answered softly.

Arya looked at Sansa and suddenly embraced her. This took Sansa by surprise but hugged her back before letting go.

"Sansa?"

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

She smiled at the both of them.

"And we never speak of this again, agreed?" Arya quipped. Sansa laughed and walked away.

"Babe can't you ever say thanks like a normal person?" Gendry teased. She punched him in the shoulder for that.

"No and can you be any stupider?" she stated.

He laughed and lifted her from the floor, spinning her around. She giggled before telling him to stop. Once he stopped, he rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you Arya Stark." he murmured.

"And I love you Gendry Waters." she returned.

"As much as I love you Arry, we're never doing this again." he mused. Arya wrapped her legs around his waist and nuzzled his face.

"Never again, babe" she agreed as Gendry leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Questions? Prompts? Let me know!**


	3. Passionate Reunion

**A/N: Just want to say that your reviews make me happy and very giddy! Anyways I think that the next chapter should finally include some Sansa and Willas, depending on what the mood is...just kidding! But rest assured that they will make an appearance.**_  
_

**And just a disclaimer but I don't own these characters, they belong to GRRM.**

**Warning: smut and fluffiness ahead. Just thought you should know. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Passionate Reunion_

Her phone buzzed with a new text.

_I'm outside._

Arya scrambled to her open window after reading it. She climbed down and raced across to the back gate. Gendry stood there with a big smile on his face and his petite girlfriend threw herself at him. She kissed him and he held her up. After breaking away, he rested his head atop hers.

"I missed you Arry." he breathed.

"I know you did. Who wouldn't miss me?" she teased. He pouted and she pecked his lips again. "I was kidding! I missed you too Gen."

He'd gone to Storm's End to visit his half-brother, Edric Storm, after he suffered a major car accident. He had initially planned on staying for a few days but extended his stay after his older half-sister, Mya Stone, came down from the Vale. Arya wanted to go with him but her parents shot her down saying that he need to be with "family". This enraged her but later understood that her parents only meant well.

They stayed there for a while. Her feet swayed against his knees and he hugged her tightly. He let go of her and set her carefully down. She took his hand in hers and walked them to her window. After they made their way inside, Arya checked to see if both her doors were locked and if everyone were already asleep. Once she finished, she ran back into his arms and kissed him. He grinned and picked her up again. He sat down on the bed and she straddled his lap. She pulled back to look at his face and saw something flash across it. She cupped his face and forced him to look her in the eyes.

His normally brilliant bright blue looked gloomy and dark. He looked like he had aged a few years and his stubble grew into a beard. She gently caressed his face in her small hands.

"Gendry, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Sighing he buried his face into her belly.

"Nothing...everything. Just thinking about what happened to Edric...about Mya...I just feel like my head's going to explode here! I just," he paused and looked up to her stormy grey eyes full of concern. "I just wish you were there with me."

Arya stroked his cheek again and ran her other hand into his coal black hair. "I'm here now."

He smiled as she bent down to give him a kiss. It was supposed to be a chaste kiss but they had been apart for too long and sparks went off. Their mouths met hungrily and passionately. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she gasped. She pushed back at his tongue with hers and let a small moan escape. He pulled away and took her shirt off. It was only then that he saw what she was wearing.

Arya had a lacy black bra and matching panties on. Under that she was wearing black see-through knee high stockings. Gendry felt his pants tighten as he took her in and groaned. She smirked and pushed him in to the bed.

"Do you like it?" she teased.

He gripped her waist firmly and let out a low growl.

"Are you trying to torture me? I thought we agreed: No sex at your house."

"I know Gen, but I really, _really_ missed you. And your car is too uncomfortable."

He sighed. "I know the feeling."

But she was right. Two and a half weeks he'd been away and they had both grown lonely and extremely sexually frustrated. And with what she was wearing Gendry couldn't resist his little wolf.

"Fine!" he sputtered as he slanted his mouth over hers. She grabbed the back of his neck and deepened the kiss as he gripped her waist tighter. Soon her hands went to his hair.

"I really"_kiss_"really"_kiss_"missed you"_another_ _kiss_"babe" he murmured.

She sighed when he moved his lips down to her neck and bit down her shoulder. He removed his leather jacket and then pulled his dark green shirt off. Arya ran her nails down his defined and toned chest. Just as he reached for the clasp of her bra, Arya shoved him down the bed again. She stood up and had a mischievous look on her face. Gendry knew what that look meant-_trouble_.

As he stared up at her, her hands found the buckle of his jeans and opened them. He helped her take them off and then moved on to his boxers. She swatted his hand away when he reached for her bra again. Arya crawled on top of him and put her one knee on each side of his hips. Her hands found their way to her hips and went to peel away the stockings from her smooth legs.

"No, don't." he rasped.

Arya tilted her head in confusion.

"I want you to keep them on" he explained. "They make you look sexier."

She blushed a bit but managed to wipe the smirk on his face with a smack to the chest.

Gendry sat up and planted feather like kisses down her hips to her legs. She moaned quietly and pulled him for a kiss. He kissed and kissed her until their lips were swollen. He reversed their positions and now he hovered over her, kissing her down her neck. She groaned when he pulled away and reached for his jeans again. She was about to protest when she realized what it was about. He was looking for a condom. When he couldn't find one he grunted, before turning to her.

"Babe, do you have protection?"

She nodded and pointed to the drawer to the left. He fumbles for a minute before coming up victorious and settling over her again. She surges upward and kisses him before removing her bra and underwear. He tugs on his boxers and rolls the condom on to his shaft.

Arya spreads her legs and guides him into her. She gasps as he fills her completely. He grips her hips and begins to push in and out of her with no effort. Moaning she meets him thrust for thrust. He clamps his mouth over hers and muffles their screams of pleasure. Gendry begins to increase his pace and wraps her legs around his hips. She digs her heels into his ass as he moves into her with a quick rhythm, raking her nails down his back and chest. He buries his face in the crook of her neck as he stifles his grunts.

She flips them over and continues to rise and fall on him. Arya moans when he shifts them again and begins to pound into her. Gendry turns Arya around so that now she is on her knees in front of him. She groans with frustration as she was reaching her peak and was close to coming. He slams into her from behind and grips her waist tightly, knowing she will bear bruises when they finish. She cries out and sits up, bumping her back into his front. Gendry moans as she pushes her ass back into his cock and grips his hair as he bucks into her. She turns her head and hungrily seeks his mouth. She bites his lip as she peaks and falls into the mattress. He thrust once more before climaxing and rolls off of her.

Panting and heaving, he can't help but grin like an idiot. Arya moves to face him and starts grinning as well. He wraps his arm around her waist and brings her closer to him.

"How do you do it?"

She looked at him with a puzzled look. "Do what?"

Gendry sat up, leaning against the headboard. "Make all my problems disappear. Make the pain go away. Make it feel like we're the only two people left here."

Arya blushed at his words before smiling again. "The same way you make me forget about everything except us."

She sighed and rested her head on his chest again. He ran his fingers through her long brown hair and gripped her firmly around her waist. She winced a bit at his touch.

"Oh shit Arya! I'm sorry!" he gasped as he saw the bruises that were beginning to form around her middle.

"No, don't be. I like it when you're rough with me." she teased.

Gendry chuckled as he reached for her leg and tossed it over his. They somehow always ended up in a tangled after they were together.

"They really do make you look sexier." he quipped as he ran his hand up and down the stockings. "Were you trying to seduce me with that outfit earlier?"

Arya smirked before smacking him in the chest half heartily. "Well it worked didn't it, you stupid bull." She smacked him again and he laughed.

"Yes it did." he whispered. Gendry nosed her cheek until she raised her head to his face and kissed her. She moved to straddle him and pecked at his lips again and again. He felt like his skin was on fire at her very touch and felt his arousal come again. He groaned as he pulled away.

"I should go."

Arya sighed, "Do you have to?"

"Babe as much as I want to stay here and be with you, I have work in the morning."

"Fine but can you stay just a bit longer?"

He looked at her clock. It was a little past two-thirty but he had missed her too much to part from her so quickly. "Okay but only half an hour." he grumbled.

She nodded and he headed to the bathroom. When he came back she was lying in bed with his shirt on. He promptly dressed and crawled into the bed with her.

"Come here."

She crept closer to him and nuzzled to his side.

"I love you, Gendry."

"I love you, Arya."

Gendry kissed Arya once more before she fell asleep in his arms. Slowly he started closing his eyes and fell into a fast slumber.

When morning came, Gendry nearly threw Arya off the bed when he realized that not only was he going to be late for work but that he had once again spent the night. Arya laughed as he fumbled to gather his things before jumping out her window. She followed him to the back gate to his car before saying goodbye.

Every time Gendry would reach for the door she would kiss him and pull him away.

"Arry...I'm going to be late."

"No you're not. You have fifteen minutes. Stay with me Gen."

"I already did. Come on Arya!"

"Nope." She surged upward and kissed him again.

"Arya, I promise I'll come back tonight. Can I go now? I really am going to be late."

This time Arya jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She gave him one final kiss before biting down his bottom lip.

"Okay, but only if you promise to stay the night."

He groaned but complied nonetheless.

"I'll see you tonight then babe." he breathed. Gendry set her down.

"Okay. Tonight. I'll be waiting." Arya said with a wink.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews? Any thoughts? Let me know!**


	4. Going the Distance Part I

**A/N: Okay just want to say that we have finally arrived at the Sansa/Willas portion of the story here! And would like to thank all who waited ever so patiently...I'll admit it was a little hard to write at first but then I got the hang of it. Also want to apologize for not updating sooner but school is just a pain in the ass sometimes...that and life gets in the way. And now I'm ranting...okay rant over!**

**As always, I don't own these lovely characters. All characters belong to George R.R. Martin.**

**Enjoy pretty people! :)**

* * *

_Going the Distance_

_Part I_

She was weeping-no she was _wailing_ uncontrollably and Arya was not exactly a morning person.

"Oh seven hells! What's wrong with you, Sansa?!"

Sansa turns to look at her younger sister and immediately sees the hickeys on her neck and bursts out in sobs again. Arya follows her gaze and feels guilty when she realizes why Sansa is crying. She tries to cover them up but they are beyond hiding and settles next to Sansa on the bed.

Arya sighs, "You miss Willas, don't you?"

Her sister looks up at her with red eyes and pink cheeks. Her porcelain skin doesn't have its usual glow and her auburn hair looks almost lifeless. For once in her life, Sansa Stark was depressed.

Sansa nods at Arya's question but manages a small smile. "It's just that he's never been away for so long and I miss him so much. I understand that he has priorities and his job, but I wish it wasn't so hard!"

Arya meagerly smiled at her sister and gave her a fierce hug.

"I know what you mean." she responds thinking back to when Gendry left to see his family. She strokes her sister's face and brushes her hair behind her ear. "Hey, he'll come back. You have to trust that he will return, okay? Now go clean your face, breakfast should be ready soon."

Sansa laughed at the last part but did as she was told. After they got dressed and headed downstairs, Sansa stopped Arya before reaching the bottom step.

She embraced her and whispered in her ear. "Thank you. I love you, Arya." Sansa was surprised when her sister did not turn away from her but held her closer and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Sansa."

As the two Stark girls enjoyed a rather rare and sisterly moment, they were interrupted by little Rickon's shouts of wanting a pile of pancakes stacked so high that they fell over. The girls laughed the entire way to the kitchen.

* * *

It had been months since Sansa last saw Willas Tyrell. She remembered crying her eyes out at the airport while his sister Margaery comforted her and him telling her how much he loved her. And as the months went by she started to miss her knight in shining armor.

Whenever she would leave the confines of her room and/or her house she often wandered to the family garden in the backyard, smiling at the fact that Willas himself helped her and her mother plant it. Sansa would smile and grin at herself for a moment until she would see them. Together, all the time.

Sometimes it varied on how she would find Gendry and Arya. Some days she would find them splashing around and playing in the pool or maybe chasing each other in the backyard. Other days she saw how they would stare at each other from across the room as if they were the only people that mattered or how they would hold hands and steal kisses when they walked Nymeria together. It made Sansa ache for her handsome and kind boyfriend who was in the Reach tending to the family business.

And then there were moments in which she found them, that almost brought her close to tears. How hard she heard Arya's laughter echo downstairs one afternoon while Gendry was tickling her. And that time that she saw them making love and made Arya confess to her the nature of their relationship.

_"Arya, Gendry's not just your friend anymore is he?" Sansa inquired._

_And for once Arya smiled at her and answered. "No, he's not. He's much more than that. I am his and he is mine."_

But there was one particular moment that suck with Sansa that made her realize how much Willas really meant to her.

It happened a few days after she found out about Arya's new found relationship with Gendry and they were having movie night at Winterfell. Their parents were out with Bran and Rickon while Robb, Jon, and Theon were away at university.

Sansa and Willas were sitting in the black leather love seat while Arya and Gendry had the bigger couch to themselves.

_"Gen...Gen...stop it!" Arya giggled as Gendry nibbled on her ear. They sat next to each other but so excited by his touch Arya moved to straddle her burly boyfriend and started kissing his neck._

_"Arry what are you doing?" he teased. She pulled away and kissed him full on the lips answering his question. She squealed as he tickled her side and kissed her again. They made out for ten minutes straight as Sansa and Willas watched, or tried to watch the movie, before they resurfaced for air._

_Arya laughed as she saw how swollen their lips were and hugged Gendry before kissing him again. This time they started to moan and gasp and then they suddenly left to his car. Sansa let out a big sigh of relief when the "happy couple" left._

_"I honestly thought he was going to shag her right in front of us." Willas quipped. Sansa gasped in shock but laughed as he was probably right. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder and continued to watch the film._

_Half an hour later, Arya and Gendry came back and sat back down on the couch. Her neck was covered in hickeys and his had tiny little bite marks as well as a hickey or two. Both Sansa and Willas turn to see them curled up into each other and playfully sharing a candy. It was a long and colorful strip that was rolled up in some sort of ball and they both took turns unwinding the treat. The oldest Stark sister stared in amazement as the younger girl looked like she was having the time of her life. It was only then when Sansa realized how in love they were with each other. And how she much she wished for her love with Willas to blossom into that._

Tired of seeing her beautiful and outgoing sister so sullen, Arya decides to hatch a plan with Gendry to ensure her prolonged happiness. She's not sure how they'll pull it off but Arya is determined to see her sister happy and joyful again.

* * *

**A/N: I know I said Sansa and Willas chapter but fret not! There is still more up ahead! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Let me know please...**


	5. Friendly Experiments

**A/N: Your reviews are always awesome and I'm glad I make you all happy. Or at least I try. I know I said that this was going to be a Sansa and Willas chapter but I ended up writing this before Sansa's chapter. So please don't hate me, I promise by the Old Gods and New that the next chapter will definietely be Sansa/Willas.**

**And another friendly (or not so friendly) reminder that these characters aren't mine. They belong to GRRM.**

**This is a flashback, in case anyone gets confused.**

**But nonetheless enjoy pretty people! :)**

* * *

_Friendly Experiments_

It had all started the week after her seventeenth birthday and for some reason it made Gendry rather happy that she had sought him out for advice or "friendly experiments" as they liked to call it. Arya had come across that point in her sex life where she failed to know how to make herself peak and was too embarrassed to ask Sansa about it. So she decided upon the next best thing: Gendry.

It was one, if not _the_ most awkward conversations they'd ever had.

_They met at the park, just a few blocks away from his place to talk. It was still early but close to midday as she waited to meet him. Arya was nervous at bringing up the subject and afraid that he would laugh at her, for her lack of sexual knowledge._ This is stupid! I shouldn't ask him anything, especially if it's going to make him laugh at me. Besides I don't need him or his crooked smile or his perfectly toned abs...and gods I'm starting to sound like Sansa!, _she thought. But she brushed those thoughts aside as she saw him coming towards her. He was smiling his crooked smile at her and that made her even more nervous._

_"Hey."_

_"Hi." she responded nervously._

_Gendry was taken aback by her response and dropped his smile. The fiery glint in her silver doe eyes wasn't there and she sounded like she was nervous. He thought about asking her if she was okay but thought against it and sat on the bench next to her._

_"So, you wanted to talk?"_

_"Umm...yeah I guess I did."_

_He gazed over at her and saw that she was looking down at the ground and at her feet._

_"About what Arya?"_

_She lifted her head up and answered. " I was wondering if...you...could sort of...umm...help me out...with..." she spoke the last few words of the sentence in a whisper that Gendry didn't understand her._

_"I'm sorry what?" he asked confused._

_Arya turned and glared at him before repeating herself._

_"I said if you could help me out with something, Stupid! This is ridiculous! I shouldn't have called you!" she seethed. "Besides you're too stubborn and stupid! And I should have just said yes and-"_

_"Whoa...Whoa! What the fuck is going on Arry?" Gendry looked honestly confused and she huffed, knowing that _she_ was the one being stupid._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper, but if I tell you." she paused. "If I tell you, you have to promise me you won't freak out...okay?"_

_He was about to protest when she grabbed his arm and pleaded, "Gendry, promise me."_

_He nodded. She let go and shifted her eyes over the park._

_"Can we go back to your apartment? It's kind of...personal." Arya asked in a small voice. He looked at her with a puzzled expression but gave in._

_"Sure. As long as we talk about it on the way."_

_She winced but decided it was better to get a head start then nothing at all. They began walking when she started to talk._

_"Gen, I was kind of hoping that you would help me out the same way you did last time." she said with a little hitch._

_Gendry was a little dumbstruck. "What do you mean like last tim-" He stopped short when he remembered exactly what the last time was: _her first kiss_._

_"Oh! _That_ kind of help."_

_Arya blushed at the tone of surprise in his voice. "Yeah that and umm...other stuff too."_

_They walked in silence until he spoke out again._

_"Stark, when you said other stuff...you meant sex right?" he asked in a soft tone, not wanting her to be offended._

_Surprisingly, she didn't lash out or insult him. No, she just nodded her scarlet covered face at him. It was Gendry's turn to be red and smiled at her sudden shyness._

_"Ummm...well yes but this is all Sansa's fault really!"_

_"And why's that?" he asked raising an eyebrow._

_"I may have sort of...walked in on her and her boyfriend...you know, doing it."_

_Gendry suppressed the urge to laugh to see that her face was completely purple. For once, she didn't have the feisty look in her eyes._

_He was having a hard time trying to find the right words to say but he nodded his head in response. They kept making their way to his place when she spoke again._

_"Gendry there's more."_

_This time he stopped them and turned her to look at him._

_"What else is there Arya?" he questioned, now becoming concerned._

_"Okay but no freaking out? So you remember that prick I went out with a couple times?"_

_He nodded, remembering the blue almost purple eyed and blonde haired boy. "Ned was it?" he said in a sour tone._

_Arya shook her head in agreement and continued," Anyways, we were making out the other day and he was kind of feeling me up, when he..."_

_Gendry was starting to a little angry but insisted she finish her story. "When he what, Arya?"_

_Arya looked at Gendry in the eyes as his voice became tighter and anger started to seep into them._

_"When he tried to have sex with me but I told him no because...I'm a virgin. And he got a little angry, so I dumped him."_

_And that last tidbit sent Gendry over the edge, an edge he didn't even know he was on. "I going to kill that fucking 'Starfall' bastard."_

_He was absolutely fuming until she knocked some sense into him."Gen! Gendry! WATERS STOP!"_

Gods! What the fuck is wrong with me?_, he thought._

_He stopped and she sighed taking his face into her hands. _Seven hells, her hands are so soft and her lips are so full and-Stop! Stop it! She's your best friend!, _but once again he was torn from his thoughts._

_"You don't have to do anything. I took care of the fucker with a knee to the balls." she giggled. "Besides, I didn't want my first time to be with _him_."_

_Looking in her shining steel eyes, he sighed and she gently pulled his lips to hers._

_It all happened rather quickly. She meant to shut him up with the kiss but she suddenly remembered how good it felt when he held her. So warm and so soft, even with his calloused hands. It was almost as if she wanted to climb him like a tree as she devoured his mouth. That didn't stop him from picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist, pushing her into the nearest wall. He hungrily bit at her lips and she gasped. His tongue entered her mouth and pushed against hers. She moaned when his lips found her neck. Gendry sucked at her pulse point, moving up to her ear and tugging at it with his teeth. Arya yanked at his head and kissed him deeply again before pulling away. Both their lips were raw and swollen. Gendry's senses came back to him and set her down._

_"Umm...I shouldn't have done that." he fumbled._

_"Why are you sorry?_ I_ kissed you."_

_"Right, but I still shouldn't have done that." He was blushing now._

_Arya giggled." I liked it, it was fun."_

_A small smile formed on his face as she said this. They started walking to his place in silence and somehow their hands came together, their fingers interlocked and they kept walking._

_They came apart once they reached his front door._

_"Are you sure about...well..._this_?" Gendry asked hesitantly._

_Arya bit her bottom lip before regaining her confidence. "Yes."_

_He let out a loud sigh but nonetheless led her into his apartment. _Are we really going to do this?_, Gendry wondered._

_He closed the door and turned to tell her something but she silenced his thoughts with a kiss. He responded immediately and lifted her up like earlier. She clutched at his shoulders in surprise but still showered his face in kisses. Clothes came flying off on their way to his bedroom and Gendry nearly tripped when she started to tug her bra off. They landed on the bed with their mouths still attached._

_Gendry tore her jeans off and slid his hand in between her thighs, she gasped._

_"Are you okay?"_

_She moved her head up and down as he slowly slid his finger inside her. She was wet and this only made him grow hard as he moved his finger into her faster. She moaned when he added a second finger and felt the heat build inside her. He was moving his fingers faster when she grabbed his arm firmly._

_"There. Don't stop."_

_He kept going as Arya wailed even louder. Inserting a third finger, Gendry rubbed her numb in a quick circular motion and she groaned in his ear as she came apart in his hand._

_Pulling away he let her rest for a moment until he moved his head in between her legs. Arya propped herself up on her elbows to see what he was doing and instantly fell back into the mattress when she felt his tongue move inside her. She moaned and gripped his midnight hair tightly. He teased her with kisses on her mound and licked at her wet lips. She felt the burn start to rise again and grinded her sex into his face. Gendry was surprised by her sudden movement but kept fucking her with his tongue, shoving it deeper into her clit. Arya was starting to come again and was writhing under him so he hooked his hands under her thighs and kept her steady. He flicked his tongue at her swollen bud and she spilled across his tongue, coming with a loud, "Oh fuck!"_

_Arya lay in his bed gasping for breath almost nude while he wiped her wetness off of himself._

_"Holy fuck. That-that was fucking fantastic!" she breathed. He chuckled and laid down next to her._

_"Glad you thought so." he teased._

_She turned on her side and stood on her elbow, facing him._

_"I've never been able to do _that_ before." she admitted._

_Gendry mimicked her position. "Really? Is that why you needed...help?"_

_She might have punched him for that but she stopped when she realized he said it in a soft tone._

_"Yeah. I just felt really stupid and embarrassed when I realized that even Sansa could do it better than me." she said sheepishly. He wanted to laugh but dropped the thought and rubbed her arm._

_"It's okay. I mean at least now you know, right?" he grinned._

_There was something about having enjoyed an orgasm for the first time ever that made Arya bold. She had a sudden desire for the blue eyed boy next to her and she wanted, no _needed_ that desire to be sated. Gendry saw what Arya was going to do before she knew what was coming. The look in her grey eyes was nothing but blackness and lust and then she pounced on him. It dawned on him that she was wearing close to nothing and he was half dressed in just his jeans. She promptly discarded the only piece of clothing she had on, her bra._

_She kissed him feverishly as she ghosted her way to his zip and unbuckled them. He froze and tried to stop her but she had that determined look on her face._

_"Are you sure?" he repeated._

_"Please Gen. I want to." she pleaded._

_He shed his jeans and moved to take of his boxers when she snaked her hand to his cock. He was hard and her touch was not helping it one bit. She held him in her hands and slowly slid her palms up and down. He could tell she was unsure of what to do and covered her hand with his, showing her, and squirming when she found her groove. His breath was coming faster and faster as she worked her hands, when she bent over and engulfed him in her mouth. Gendry's eyes widened and fought hard not to spill his seed. She licked him and teased him with her tongue, moving her head along the length of his shaft. He groaned, reaching his peak and eased out of her mouth._

_"What's wrong? Was I not doing it right? Oh gods! I was doing it wrong wasn't I-" He cut her off and kissed her._

_"No you weren't doing it wrong. I just...I didn't want to come in your mouth" he told her with a sheepish face._

_"Oh." Her face went crimson._

_"We can stop if you want-"_

_Arya moved to straddle him, cupping his face in her tiny hands._

_"No, it's fine. Just give me a minute." She lowers her wetness onto his shaft and slides along his length. He groans as she moves a bit faster and she softly lets out a moan. She begins to protest when lifts her off of his only to see him reach for a condom. He tears it open and rolls it onto his erect member. She kneels as she guides his tip inside her, slowly lowering herself. Gendry bites his lip to stifle his moan as she sinks down on him. She's impossibly tight and so wet. She stops when she reaches her breaking point._

_"It's going hurt, isn't it?" she asks nervously._

_Gendry gives her a small smile before answering her. "Yes, but if it hurts too much we can stop. Anytime, we stop."_

_She exhales and nods in agreement. "I don't want to stop. Just be gentle, okay?"_

_Groaning and knowing that there is no other way around it, Gendry thrusts forward into her. Arya cries out in pain and he immediately sits up wrapping his arms around her. A single tear falls from her eyes and Gendry wipes it away and gives her a soft kiss on the lips. She exhales shakily and places her hands around his neck and slowly rolls her hips around him. He lets her set the pace and holds her close. After the third push, she feels almost no pain and throws her head back, moaning in pleasure. He places his hands on her hips and guides her into him. She begins to rock her hips faster and unsure but a loud groan escapes his throat so she does it again._

_Gendry groans as she begins to pick up the pace and revels in the way her breath catches when he bucks his hips upwards. Arya can feel the heat build in her belly as he moves inside her and moans, scoring his back. She cries out loudly when he spreads her legs further apart and his movements become harder, quicker, jerkier. He groans as she takes his bottom lip into her mouth and pants out, "More. Oh god Gen. More!" Gendry manages to roll Arya onto her back and continues to thrust into her without hesitation. She rakes her nails across his back, shoulders, arms, and chest, wailing his name louder and louder with each thrust. He feels her starting to tighten around him and he grips her hips firmly pushing into her, moaning her name. Arya reaches for his face and pulls him into a deep kiss and he squeezes her breast as he plunges deeper and deeper._

_He starts to feel himself start to come but is set on making her climax once more. Arya pushes her hips to his, meeting him thrust for thrust and pretty soon is gasping him name louder than before. Gendry is surprised when Arya reverses their positions again and slams down into him. She does so thrice before stilling above him and letting out a loud moan. She arches her back and drops onto his chest heaving and panting. The moment he feels her clench around his cock he peaks and bucks his hips again before laying limp underneath her. She rolls off of him and stares at the ceiling._

_Gendry lays next to her trying to get his breathing under control before turning to face her._

_Arya is grinning and then she starts laughing._

_"Are you okay?"_

_She turns to face him and answers coolly, "Never been better."_

_He laughs before kissing her temple. Sighing he adds, "But it still hurt, didn't it?"_

_She frowns at the memory and the sharp pain she felt. "It hurt like a motherfucker but it was totally worth it."_

_"Really?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow._

_Giving him a wolfish smirk, she straddled him again._

_"Can we do it again, Gendry? I heard the second time is better than the first."_

_"And where did you hear that?" he teased._

_She looked a bit embarrassed at his question but did not cower._

_"I heard Sansa and Jeyne talking and you know..." Arya answered in a small voice._

_Gendry sat up and cupped her face, stroking her cheek. "Sure. Why not? I don't have anything better to do, anyways."_

_Her eyes lit up at his response and her stormy grey eyes sparkled with anxious desire. Kissing him hungrily she bit down on his bottom lip._

_"Yes, you do. Me."_

_He chuckled before kissing her again and again._

_Several hours and four orgasms later, Arya rolled off of Gendry with a satisfied look on her face. They were covered in thick layers of sweat and flushed with pleasure._

_"Ready for another go?" she teased._

_"Seven Hells! Another go? Are you insane?! Give me some time to recover." he breathlessly rasped._

_"I was kidding Gen. Besides, I don't think I can go without food any longer and this" she gestures between them "has worked up quite an appetite."_

_"You're right. I'm starving!"_

_"Gendry?"_

_"Mm Hmm?"_

_"What does this make us?"_

_He opened his mouth to say something but her question caught him off guard. He sighed and racked his brain trying to find the right words without offending her. Finally he found the right words._

_"I guess this makes us friends with benefits."_

_"Friends...with...benefits." she repeated. Slowly saying each._

_"Yes."_

_Shrugging her shoulders she turns to look at him. "I guess I can live with that."_

_Gendry shakes his head before kissing her._

They didn't talk about it but they were sure that this new found arrangement wouldn't change their relationship. But boy where they wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Wow...I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far. Anyways, what did you guys think? Is this how you expected their first time?**

**Whatever the case, let me know!**


	6. Going the Distance Part II

**A/N: Just want to say that your reviews are awesome and make me very happy. But this isn't about me, it's about the characters!**

**I just want to address that the story with be flip flopping back and forth between the past and the present. But with good reason, I promise!**

**Anyways, I own none of these characters.**

**I'll just leave this here. :)**

* * *

_Going the Distance_

_Part II_

Arya was pacing in her room trying to come up with a perfect plan to make Sansa happy but after hours and hours of brainstorming, she gave up. Falling back onto her bed she sighed. _Great now San is going to be bitter and miserable for the rest of her life_, she thought. Glancing at her clock she saw that it was almost twenty to seven and Gendry was almost off of work. Grabbing her keys she drove to the garage. Arya Stark was determined to make Sansa happy no matter what.

She arrived ten minutes later and immediately spotted her muscular boyfriend under a car. Once he heard the door open, he knew it was her. Sliding out from underneath, he rose to meet her.

"Hey babe."

"Hi." she said, standing on her tip toes to kiss him. He bent down to kiss her, but she was still too damn short! Growling he cupped the back of her thighs and lifted her to meet his face. She let out a startled gasp and then smacked his chest. Now at eye level with each other, he grinned before kissing her.

"Ugh Gendry, my thighs are covered with grease."

To emphasize her point she reached down, ghosted her hand over his, and brought it back up. She pinched his nose and showed him her hand.

"See?"

"Babe it's not my fault you're short." he retorted.

She thumped him in the shoulder. "Shut up!"

He laughed again before slanting his lips over hers. He showered her face in little kisses before setting her down on the bench by the car he was working on. She gave him one last kiss before pulling back. He smiled at her, kissing her temple.

"I should probably get back to work" he said, placing his hands on her waist.

"Yeah, you should" she replied, not removing her hands from his neck.

"Arya, I'm serious." He started leaning in closer.

"And so am I, Gendry." Moving closer to him, she smirked. She always did this whenever he was just a few minutes away from getting off of work. Since he was closing the garage, he often let her distract him. He pecked her lips quickly and then pulled away. This made Arya scowl as she had not gotten her fill of the kiss.

"I'll be done in a minute." he reasoned.

"Fine! Just hurry up. I wanted to talk to you about something." She sounded annoyed.

He finished about five minutes later and set about closing up. Gendry grinned as she helped him rearrange his tools and close the garage doors. When he finished, she hopped back on the bench.

"Okay so what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

She sighed leaning into his chest. "It's about Sansa."

"Oh. What about Sansa?" he replied, petting her spine.

"I need help pulling her out of her funk, except," she paused. She frowned trying to find the right words. "Except I don't know how."

Gendry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. Arya nuzzled into his chest and placed her arms over his waist as well. They stood there for a few minutes in silence, until Gendry spoke.

"How would you like to go on a road trip?" he offered. She leaned back to face him.

"Are you being serious or are you fucking with me?" she responded.

"No Arya, I'm not fucking with you. Do you want to go on a road trip or not?" he said as he laughed at her choice of words.

She looked at his face and found he was being truthful. Her eyes lit up at the thought and all the adventures they would have. Smiling the brightest smile he'd ever gotten from him, she answered.

"Yes."

"That's what I thought. Come on then, it's a long drive to Highgarden." He said as he helped her off the bench.

"Highgarden?"

Arya was confused at why he had chosen Highgarden, until she remembered what she had said about Sansa earlier. Arya had never loved Gendry more than in that moment. Gendry gave her a toothy smile when she figured it out. She pounced on him again and covered his face in kisses. He shifted her in his arms until they were in the same position from before.

"I love you Stupid."

"I know you do babe."

* * *

_Staying at Gendry's tonight. Cover for me with mom and dad please. - Arya_

Sansa read the text her sister had sent her and burst into tears. Sure she would help her sister, but Sansa was just saddened that Arya couldn't do the same for her. She told her parents that Arya went to the movies with her friends and was staying over at Shireen's house. They bought it and went to bed. When Sansa closed her eyes, all she saw was Willas. She had a beautifully vivid dream about him until she woke up. Then she struggled not to break out in tears. She was just about to when her phone buzzed. It was still early in the morning and wondered who could've possibly sent it.

It was another text from Arya.

_Morning San. Can you meet me at Gendry's? Got a surprise for you! ;) - Arya_

_Surprise?_ Sansa wondered. _What could she possibly have for me there?_

She sighed and got dressed. Strangely enough though she put on her best clothes and undergarments. She wasn't sure what possessed her do it but did it anyways. Then she slipped on a cream colored sheer blouse with a tie collar and some dark skinny jeans, pairing the outfit with some nude pumps and fixed her auburn curls in a lose bun. She contemplated putting make up on but settled on some mascara, eyeliner, and some red lipstick. She grabbed her purse and her cars keys and took off.

* * *

**A couple of hours earlier...**

"Babe can we stop, I really got to go to the bathroom."

Gendry turned to look at Arya. She was squirming around in the passenger seat of the car.

"Yeah, sure thing. Let me just find a gas station."

She nodded and tried her hardest not to think about water. They came across a restaurant instead and quickly cut the engine.

"Here'll do!" she yelped as she sprang out of the car and into the establishment. It must have been some kind of twenty-four hour diner as it held a few patrons.

Gendry stretched as he stood outside the car. His back was sore and his ass was numb after sitting on it for four hours. He locked the car and went inside. Some guy with red hair stood behind the counter talking to another guy with a guitar. Gendry approached the counter and sat down, waiting for Arya.

"What can I get ya?" the red haired man asked.

"I'll take some coffee for now." Gendry answered.

"Coming up!" the waiter responded.

Gendry closed his eyes for a moment as he cracked the muscles in his neck. His eyes popped open when he felt a pair of tiny arms on his neck.

"Are we eating here now?" she teased, placing a small kiss on his neck.

He grinned before turning to face her. "Maybe."

"Good. I'm starving!" she gaped. He laughed and kissed her nose.

The waiter came back with his coffee and asked if they were ready to order.

Arya being Arya, ordered nothing but sweets while Gendry opted for a burger and some fries.

"Arry, you're going to get a belly ache with all those sweets you just ordered."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Fuck you Gen. I am a Stark and us Starks have a high tolerance for sweet things."

He put his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey! I'm just saying."

"Besides that's why I have you for. So I can steal food off of you." she stated.

By the time their food was delivered, Arya and Gendry had befriended the waiter, the guitar player, and the cook. The waiter was named Anguy and apparently liked to go hunting and loved his bow and arrows more than anything in the world. The guitarist was named Tom but was often referred as Tom O'Sevenstrings. And the cook was named Lem, he was older than the rest but still held his own with the youngsters. They spent the next hour and a half talking about random topics until Arya stated that they had to get back on the road. Gendry groaned but knew she was right. They didn't want to leave but promised to drop by soon and visit again.

Arya shivered as soon as they stepped outside. Gendry removed his jacket and placed it on her shoulders kissing her temple as they walked back to the car. They set off again and reached Highgarden a little over half an hour later.

"Okay, so now what?" Gendry asked. Arya frowned. She hadn't thought that far, though technically it was his plan now.

She shrugged, "We wait."

"I guess you're right. But there is no way in hell we're staying in my car." he said exasperated.

"I think I saw a motel near the gas station back there."

He turned the car around and headed to the motel in question. He stopped to fill his car up first and then paid for a room. As soon as Arya opened the door, he fell on to the bed. She yawned as she sat next to him. It was 1 AM and they were sore and tired.

"So I was thinking that maybe we should try and find him at the stables before checking his office and then his house. What do you think?" she said.

"Sounds great. But what time exactly?"

She remembered something Sansa said about how he was an early riser and feeding horses at 5 AM.

"Umm around 5 in the morning."

Gendry glanced at the clock and sighed. "Five it is then. I'll set my alarm, now come here."

She took her shoes off and curled up next to him. She was shivering and he didn't blame her. She had been wearing a thin shirt and her black jacket with some shorts. Even with his jacket around her, she was still cold. He wrapped his arms around her tucked her under his arm and into his chest. He reached for the blankets on the bed and covered them. She kissed his chest and closed her eyes while he kissed her hair and drifted off to sleep.

Arya groaned the moment she heard Gendry's alarm go off. He awoke instantly and sat up, stretching.

"Come on, let's go." he yawned.

She scowled but shoved her anger aside. She was doing this for Sansa. She just hoped that everything went according to her plan...

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Kinda...but before anyone panics yes, there will be another Sansa/Willas chapter. And I apologize for the lack of said characters but it was necessary for the plot line.**

**Any who...thoughts? Reviews maybe? Let me know!**


	7. First Snow

**A/N: First off, I apologze for being the worst at updating and kindly thank all that stuck by my story. Secondly, blame writers block. It sucks but at least I managed to finish this chapter right? Okay so this is a little bit after the Sansa x Willas chapters but I promise that the next will be the conclusion of _Going the Distance_.  
**

**Hope that you guys don't get confused! And as always, I don't own anything...never did.**

******Enjoy!**

******(This chapter was written for persephonesyndrome because she is awesome.)**

* * *

_First Snow_

"Seven Hells! It's freezing out here!" Gendry exhaled. They were walking down the street, holding hands as the sky turned purple.

Arya snorted. "Don't be such a baby! It's not that bad."

"Easy for you to say. You _love_ the cold weather babe." he replied.

"Aww is someone still bitter about our date?" she teased.

"No, I'm not bitter." he lied.

She huffed and stopped walking.

"What?" he asked nudging her hand.

Cocking her eyebrows at him, she smirked. "You know what."

He sighed, frowned at the memory of her beating him at Go Kart racing, but then again she always won at everything.

"Okay, fine! Yes, I'm a little mad about that but come on! You could've _at least_ let me have that one, Arry."

"Now why would I do that?" she responded, crossing her arms. "Besides, that's a stupid reason to be mad."

Gendry pouted and Arya laughed. Whenever he pouted, he looked like an angry child who didn't get his way.

She stood on her tip toes and pecked his lips. "Stop being an idiot and take me home. Please?"

"Okay, but only because you said please." he quipped, a small smile curving on his face. Arya rolled her eyes and took his hand again. They start walking again, and she leans in closer to him. He kisses her hair and fixes his hat and gloves.

"Gendry, stop." she spoke suddenly.

"Why? What is it?" he asked, puzzled.

She smiled and pointed to the sky. He cocked his eyebrow at her but followed her gaze anyway. What he saw amazed him.

"It's…it's…snowing." he uttered quietly.

Gendry had never seen snow before and now he was in awe of the white powder before him. Arya cupped her hands together and thrust them out in front of her. Slowly but surely the snow gathered in her gloved hands. She sees how awe struck and engrossed he is and lets him soak up the memory. Distracted, he hears his name being called.

"Gendry?"

"What-" He only manages to utter a single word before he is greeted with a flurry of snow in his face. Arya burst into laughter, bending over at the waist to keep from falling. He pouts and she rocks up on her heels to kiss him, only to gather more flurries and smash it into his head. Gendry knows that she only meant it as a loving gesture but after the night he had, he wasn't going to let her get away with it. He growls and her eyes widen with both fear and playfulness. She starts running and he chases her down the street and around the corner. When Gendry gets close enough, he tackles Arya and they fall into a small mound of snow nearby.

Arya squeals and giggles as he tickles her sides and she tries to knee him, but instead knocks him on his backside. Kneeling over him, she bends down to kiss him and wraps her arms around his neck. He grips her hips and surges up to deep the kiss. Just a few minutes ago, Gendry was shivering from the cold winds but now that Arya was on top and kissing him, he had never felt _warmer_.

She bit down on his lip and he opened his mouth to her, welcoming her eager tongue. She lashed at his tongue and they battled for dominance until he bit hers and sucked on it gently. Her hands flew to his hair and she moaned when his mouth found the tender spot below her ear. Instinctively, she grinded herself on him and then he froze. She did it once more until she felt his hands on her waist, stopping her motion.

"Why'd you stop me?" she half snarled, half whispered.

"Babe, we're outside and I'd prefer it if we weren't arrested for public indecency." he reasoned.

"Oh." she blushed remembering where they were.

"Yeah come on."

She quickly got off of him and stood. Helping him up, Arya looked away from him, still slightly embarrassed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes…I'm just cold is all." she answered sharply.

Gendry reached for her and snaked his hand over her waist. "C'mere then."

She gasped as he held her closer to him and began walking. They walked in silence until he kissed her temple and wove his fingers with hers, she grinned and placed a hand on his cheek. He leaned in to her touch and softly kissed her lips. And then somehow they ended up against a wall, sharing heated kisses and touches. When she managed to ghost her hand into his pants, he grunted.

"No..more teasing. I just want to get home, so I can fuck you already." he rasped.

She bit down his bottom lip hard and smacked his chest. "Don't say that!"

"Say what?" he countered confused.

"You don't fuck me, you _make love_ to me. Got it?" she declared.

He cocked his eyebrow at her but was too blissful to argue with her. "Mmm hmm." he mumbled as he slanted his mouth over hers again.

They went at it for a few minutes before she pushed him away and ran down the street. He chased her yet again but this time all the way to his apartment. he caught her by the leg on the stairs and dragged her to him. He ran his fingers down her sides again and then on her tummy. She yelped and kicked him. He reached for her again, but she was still too quick. Finally arriving at his door he lifted her off the floor and crushed their lips together. Her legs automatically found his waist as she struggled to open the door.

After the fifth try he threw the door open and carried her inside. Arya slammed the door shut and soon found herself pressed against the door. She kicked off her shoes and pulled at her gloves, while he did the same. Freeing her hands she ran her fingers through his coarse hair and kissed him harder. A groan escaped the back of this throat and strode towards the bedroom. His jacket and hat lay forgotten on the floor as did hers. She was nipping at his neck when they fell back on the mattress.

Gendry groaned as he peeled off her layers of clothing. He would remove her shirt only to find another and then another.

"Fucking a, Arya. How many shirts do you need?"

She chuckled. "They're called layers for a reason, babe. Now stop complaining and hurry up."

He shook his head but did as she asked. When he reached her underwear, he sighed in relief and pounced on her. She clasped her hands around his broad back and tugged on his shirt. Tearing it off, she caught a sight of his defined chest. She flips them over and straddles his belly. She turns her back to him and unbuckles his pants. He shoves them down as she grabs at his cock, slowly stroking it with nimble hands.

"Fuck that feels good." he gasps out.

She smirks and then shouts in pleasure when she feels his fingers filling her up. He moves them in a circular motion while she palms him up and down in a speedy rhythm. She moans when he picks up the rhythm and brushes this thumb against her nub. He inserts another finger and she comes undone when his free hand caresses her clothed breast. He lets out a wordless cry when she engulf him in her mouth, moving at the same pace as her hands. She sucks his tip and swirls her tongue down his shaft before bobbing up and down again and again. His hands rest on her head, moving her along his length, grasping her hair and ears firmly. He's moaning and groaning out lout and she knows he's close.

"Fuck! Arya, I'm going to come." he warned. He always warned her but this time she made no attempt to move away, instead she kept going. His breath came faster and faster, until he exploded in her mouth. She pulled back and swallowed. He was gasping and panting while she kissed her way up his body.

"Fucksake that was amazing!"

"You don't say?" she teased.

"Shut up." he says nipping at her ear. She laughs and pulls him over her. She places her hands on his shoulders as he kisses her, toying with the clasp of her bra and shoving it to the ground.

She lets go of him and wrenches open the drawer next to his bed, frantically searching for a condom. She grunts with irritation when she doesn't find one. He stops kissing her and then frowns. Arya looks up at his face and sighs.

"We have to stop don't we." It's not a question.

"No." he panted. "Jeans."

She slid out from under him and rummaged through his pockets until she found the desired object.

Tossing it to him, he tears it open and rolls it on. Arya repositions herself on the bed and pulls him down for a kiss. He responds enthusiastically before she rolls him on his back.

"What are you doing?" he mutters, unintelligibly.

She smirks and slowly sinks down onto his throbbing cock and moans. "It's my turn to be on top."

"Fuck!" He groans as she begins to move. She rocks back and forth, slowly increasing her pace. But apparently it's too slow for Gendry as he manages to shift their positions and lies Arya flat on the bed. He spreads her legs apart further and starts to pound into her like there's no tomorrow. She cries out at the sudden speed of his thrust and rakes his back with cat-like scratches. He groans at the pain but continues to fuck her.

He bends down to lap at her breasts and becomes distracted for a moment, kissing and caressing her pert, round breasts. It's all Arya needs to flip him on his back.

"What?"

She slams down hard onto him and wails. "I told you I wanted to be on top, stupid."

Arya rolls her hips faster, panting and gasping as she sees the finish in sight. But then she slows her pace and moves over him ever so slowly. His eyes open and he places his hands over her hips and tries to move her. He can feel his climax approaching and wants it _now._ She deliberately goes even slower and then stops completely.

"Jesus Arya! Why'd you stop?" he pants.

"You know exactly why, stupid." she answered. No, she wanted him to beg and suffer.

"Seven hells, babe. I'm sorry….just don't stop." he begged.

Mission accomplished. She had gotten him to beg. Leaning forward, she kissed him tenderly. "Okay."

Before he could utter a single word, she rose and fell in his lap. Moaning she picked up the pace and rode him furiously. He shouted her name as he neared his peak and sat up. She clawed at his scalp and rolled her hips even faster. He urged her movements in encouragement and bucked his hips with hers. She screamed at the change and clenched around him. Her back arched and she screamed his name before falling to his chest. He bucked for a few minutes before groaning and peaking.

Breathless and sweating, Gendry brushed the hair from Arya's face and kissed her. She smiled and lets go of him. He winces as she brushes her fingers over the red marks she left. She rolls off of him and lays down on the bed. He does the same and fingers her cheek, pressing his lips against her forehead. He removes the condom, tying and tossing it.

Arya shifts and lifts her head to kiss him tenderly. His arms go to her waist and he brings her on top of him. She laid her head to rest on his chest and draws patterns on him. Gendry feels his eyes dropping closed when Arya shivers. He sits up and drags the covers over them and kisses her head as she settles over him.

"Night babe."

"Night."

Sleep comes easily to them and the snow keeps falling outside. When Gendry woke in the morning, he was surprised to see that it was still snowing. He grinned at the sight. _It's even more beautiful in the day._ He stared out the window for a few more minutes until he felt Arya stir besides him. Looking down at her, he smiled. Her hair was in a messy array and her soft pink lips were slightly open, and her pale skin had a love bite here and there. She looked stunning in contrast to the white flurries outside. Never had he seen anything so beautiful in his life before.

Feeling his eyes on her, Arya blinks and opens her eyes. Her silver eyes sparkled and Gendry just stared at her.

"What do you want stupid?" she groaned.

He laughed and leaned in to kiss her. "Nothing. You're just so damn beautiful."

She blushed. "I'm not. Now stop talking shit, Waters."

He chuckles again and she punches him in the ribs. It only makes him laugh even harder and she strikes him again. She goes in for another hit and her fist collides with his palm.

"Will you please stop hitting me? I have enough bruises from you already."

"Never." she replies, sticking her tongue out at him. "Besides, you deserved them."

"I can never win with you can I?" he teases, slowly reaching for her face and kissing her.

"No. You can't." she answers with a grin.

Arya wraps one leg around his hip and pulls him down to her lips while he holds himself above her.

"Babe….We can't." he moaned.

She bit down on his bottom lip. "And why not?"

Gendry cocked his eyebrow. She huffed and took his face in her hands.

"Shower." was all she said before leaping off the bed and running into his bathroom.

Gendry, not wanting to dismiss the prospect of rare shower sex, made a beeline straight to the shower.

xxxxxxx

Later when they finished, Gendry happily agreed with Arya that snow was the best thing in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Let me know!**

**Also...I'd like to know whether or not you guys would like for me to go back and fix the chapters in chronological order...or just continue to write them as I do. I'm just saying because I still have the Sansa and Willas chapter to finish _and_ there's also the _friends with benefits_ situation that I have partically written out. So again, let me know...you guys are my inspiration! :)**


	8. Going the Distance Part III

**A/N: I know, I know...I'm the worst at updating. But school has really got a grip on me and is draining the life out of me. Anyways, I give you here the conclusion of "Going the Distance". I'm sorry if the Sansa/Willas smut isn't good, but I found it really hard to write those two. I hope that you guys like it regardless of my horrible writing. And also, I think Arya is a bit OOC in this chapter for some reason. If there is any problem with her characterization, let me know!**

**As always, your reviews are the best. I don't own anything! **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Going the Distance_

Part III

Sansa was weary the entire ride to Gendry's. _I swear to the Gods that if Arya is messing with me, I'll spill the beans about her '_friendship_' with Gendry_, she thought. _This had better not be some cruel prank either or another attempt to embarrass me, or she will feel my wrath._ She knew she was being paranoid but as of late Sansa was too moody and emotional to care. Seeing her younger sister with her boyfriend constantly _and_ everyday, drove Sansa mad with envy and sadness.

Sure she hadn't been seeing Willas for more than a year but his kind and gentle nature, along with his old fashioned ways, made it seemed like a lot , at the same time, the Stark girl ached for his touch and his soft kisses, his feather like touches. She missed looking into his honey colored irises and running her hands through his golden brown curls. Casting her thoughts aside, Sansa pulled into the parking garage.

She was both anxious and nervous to see what awaited her. _Maybe Arya really does have a surprise for me._ Just as she reached for the door, she received a text. It was Arya.

_Front door's open. Hope you like it! - Arya_

_P.S. You can thank us later ;)_

Taking a deep breath and calming her hands, Sansa Stark opened the door.

* * *

**A few hours earlier...**

"Tell me again how exactly you convinced Willas Tyrell to do this."

Gendry sighed and went on to explain for the third time that morning.

"Easy. Told him how much Sansa missed him and how sad she was without him. Turns out he felt the same as her. So, he agreed to come back with us and that he'd catch a flight back tomorrow. That's it."

Arya frowned. "You know gloating does not become you."

He cocked his eyebrow. "I wasn't gloating babe. Just simply stating what went down. It's not my fault that he's still a little afraid of you."

She furrowed her eyebrows and smacked his arm. "Shut up!"

Gendry laughed and pulled her into his chest. "Hi." he whispered, caressing her face.

"Hi." she answered back putting her arms around his neck. He leaned forward a bit so that their noses touched but not much else. This irritated Arya as she just wanted the stupid bull to kiss her already.

"Are you going to just stand there looking at me? Or are you going to kiss me, stupid." she growled.

"Pushy." he murmured before kissing her.

It was a soft, sweet kiss. He smiled and kissed her nose. She curled into his chest and nuzzled his neck. They stood like that for a few minutes as they waited for Willas. When he finally appeared, Arya dragged Gendry to the car and heard Willas laugh. The Tyrell man was carrying the last bunch of roses with him as he walked to the car.

"What's so funny?" she asked genuinely puzzled. Her hands were on her hips and her eyebrow was arched.

The Tyrell man just looked at her and smiled. "Nothing."

She raised her eyebrow and began to frown. "That doesn't sound like nothing." she noted.

"Fine. If you must know," Willas sighed dramatically, "I'm laughing at the fact that you are but a nimble thing with a fiesty and fiery temper."

"Was that a compliment from _the_ Willas Tyrell?" Arya inquired, half amused and half curious.

"Call it what you will my dear," he continued,"but Gendry here will agree with my statement. Take no offense Arya, you remind me of Margaery with your qualities."

She blinked before processing his words and blushing slightly. "We should get going, it's a long drive up to Winterfell."

Willas smiled and got into the back seat. Gendry chuckled at the sight of a gaping Arya, before she shoved him and sat in the car without saying a word.

xxxxxxx

Somehow the drive back to Winterfell felt shorter to Gendry but he wasn't complaining. Not especially when Arya was curled up next to him and resting on his shoulder. Somewhere along the road, she fell asleep and clung on to him. She looked so peaceful to him and he found her little snores cute. Willas proved to be quite the pleasant companion. They talked about his job, Gendry's job, cars, boxing, music, films, family, and then about Arya.

"You must really love her." Willas subtly murmured.

Gendry arched his eyebrow not sure who he was referring to. A second ago they were discussing siblings and family, and now he was positive that, that wasn't the case.

So instead he muttered, "What do you mean?" as he covered her in his jacket again.

"You must really love Arya if you're willing to drive all night to a place you've never been before." Willas replied.

"I do. She was tired of seeing Sansa so miserable and depressed that she just wanted to see her sister happy again." Gendry paused. "But she wasn't sure how to make Sansa happy until I suggested a road trip to Highgarden."

The honey eyed man chuckled in delight and spoke again. "You're an honorable man, Gendry. Not many would go out of their way to ensure their loved one's happiness, let alone their _sister's_. I applaud you."

"I'm sure you'd do the same for _her_." the blued eyed man responded.

"Indeed, I would." Willas answered with a grin.

_I knew there was a reason I liked that guy_, Gendry silently thought to himself as he kept driving down the open road.

* * *

As soon as Sansa set foot inside Gendry's apartment, she was overwhelmed by the sudden smell of fresh roses. She gasped as she realized that they weren't just any kind of roses. They were _his_ roses. Sansa pinched herself to ensure that she wasn't dreaming and yelped at the pain.

"I'm not dreaming" she whispered, looking to the ground.

"No, you're not." a familiar and velvety voice spoke. Willas Tyrell stood in front of her as she looked up from the floor.

Sansa's hand went to her mouth and she let out a sob. The tears started to seep down her cheeks and she tentatively reached out to touch his face with her other hand. Just as she reached for the side of his face, he put his hand on hers.

"Sansa" he breathed.

"Willas." she cried as she enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. "I thought you'd never come back!"

He grabbed her face in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs. "Of course, I came back. I love you Sansa, how can you think that?"

"You were gone for so long, Willas." she trembled. "But Arya was right. You did come back."

Not being able to with stand the separation any longer, Willas gathered Sansa in his arms and kissed her. She gripped him tightly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He leaned back on the sofa for support and proceeded to take his jacket off. The blazer hit the floor and pretty soon so did his shirt.

Tears poured from her eyes again as she leaned forward to kiss him. "I love you. I love you. I love you." she chanted.

He took her hand in his and walked them to the bedroom. Sansa was surprised to see that the room was filled with roses from his home. The Tully looking Stark was in complete awe and could not help but smile. And her desire for him only grew more and more with each passing second. Sensing that she wanted more, Willas brought her closer to the bed and slowly removed her shirt, exposing her white lace bra. Her hands went to her hair, letting her auburn waves loose. He carded his fingers through her luscious locks, taking in the scent of her. Rosewater and fresh orchids. They took special care in undressing each other and kissing every bit of fresh they encountered.

When they were finally both bare, Willas lay back on the bed as Sansa positioned herself over him. She planted her knees on the sides of his thighs and gently sank down on him. Her palms were on his shoulders and his where on her waist, moving together in a slow rhythm. They sighed and moaned as the pace seemed to quicken. All the thoughts and memories that she had of their times together, couldn't compare to having him here in person. His touch excited her and it made her feel alive. Her moans got louder as he pushed against her hips, driving himself deeper and deeper. She slumped forward and he consumed one of her breasts in his mouth. She shrieked as he nibbled on it and increased her pleasure, doing the same to the other. Sansa then began to move even faster and shouted as her climax soon approached. He could feel his coming as well and he rolled her to her side and grasped her hips firmly, pushing in and out of her. She held his face in her hands and kissed him, lashing her tongue at his. Sansa swung her leg over his hip and clutched at his back as she convulsed and moaned his name. He thrust once more before spilling into her.

Willas moved to pull out but was stopped by Sansa. "No, not yet."

He softly brushed his thumb over her cheeks, wiping away bits of her perspiration. She laughed as the sweat rolled off his eyebrows, and fingered his chocolate tresses. She pushed him on his back and curled into his chest.

"I love you, Sansa Stark."

"I love you, Willas Tyrell."

They smiled at each other before pulling the covers over themselves and drifting off to a blissful sleep.

* * *

"Dammit Gen, I'm sore all over!" Arya snapped.

Gendry rolled his eyes and ignored her comment. He was sore too and couldn't wait to get some sleep. Willas was so grateful to Gendry's generosity, that he gifted his suite to him for the day. Of course at first he was too stubborn to accept and then Arya made him see reason. That and she punched him in the stomach.

"Will you relax? We're almost there Arry." he told her.

"Then what's taking you so long?" she snarled.

"Babe, I don't want to argue with you right now. We're both tired and need sleep. Do you think you could hold out for five more minutes?" he politely asked.

Arya knew he was right and she didn't want to fight with him either, so she nodded instead. He cracked his neck as he waited at a stop light and looked over at her. Her knees were at her chest as she stared out the window.

He sighed. "Babe, c'mere."

Arya turned around and shifted over to his side, nuzzling into his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm just really tired, I didn't mean to snap at you."

He smiled at her and kissed her temple. "It's okay."

She surged upwards to give him a kiss and then pulled away. "Oh seven hells! You got me acting like Sansa now!"

Gendry laughed and kept driving to the hotel, occasionally kissing her hair and forehead. They arrived a few minutes later and promptly made their way inside where it was warm. Arya was shivering and she clung to Gendry, putting her hands into his pockets. He grinned at that. _For once the great Arya Stark is cold and looking for warmth. _Reaching the front desk, Arya dealt with all the details of their stay and took him by the hand to the elevators. Pressing the button to their floor, the doors closed.

"I seriously can't wait to go to sleep." Arya declared.

"I think I'm going to take a shower first," he commented, "I stink and my back is sore from all that driving."

She shook her head. "Take a bath then."

He eyed her wearily.

"What? It relaxes your muscles and calms your body." she spoke nonchalantly. "I take a bath after all my fencing matches."

"Okay. But..."

"But what, Gendry?"

"Only if you join me."

She raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "If you think that I'm having sex with you, then you are mistaken."

He frowned. "Can't a guy just ask his girlfriend to take a bath with him without it being about sex?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'Oh.' As much as I want to have sex with you, my muscles ache too much to get physical."

The bell dinged, indicating their arrival to their floor. They strode in silence into the suite and each went off in different directions: Arya fell onto the ridiculously comfortable mattress and Gendry stripped his clothing off and began a bath. Arya tried in earnest to find sleep but she felt like something was missing and it didn't feel right. Gendry settled into the hot bathwater and moaned in relief, the warmth soaking deep into his tissue and muscles. He closed his eyes and nodded off for a few minutes before waking and seeing Arya stalk towards him. She was chewing on her lower lip, not quite meeting his eyes.

He sat abruptly and called out to her. "What is it? Arry what's wrong?"

"Nothing...I couldn't sleep is all." she meekly responded as she sat down on the side of the tub. She let her hand dip into the warm water and play with it. It was quiet until he leaned forward and touched her hand. His fingers lightly tapped against her forearm and she let out a sigh.

"Can I still join you?"

"I would like that."

She undressed and stepped into the large tub, and sat in between his legs. She fell back on his chest and closed her eyes, his arms came to rest on her bare stomach. She let out a small gasp as the warm water soaked into her pores and rippled over her skin. They laid in silence and content as the stiffness left their bodies and an overwhelming calm came over both of them. And then Arya unconsciously wiggled against Gendry and elicited a moan from him. She stopped and turned to face him.

"Ummm sorry...I was just trying to get comfortable." she said in a mousy voice.

But his eyes were black with lust now and he wanted her, bad. Before she managed to get word in, he crushed their lips together and pulled her against him. She clung in to him and clamored onto him, not caring that they were splashing water on the floor. Gendry stood and carefully hopped out of the tub and grabbed some towels. They dried each other to the best of their abilities before falling on the bed tangled and intertwined. He rolled on his back as Arya settled over him, slowly falling into him and moaning in time with him. She rocked back and forth as she built speed and a steady rhythm, he moved her hips with his and groaned as she increased her pace. Pretty soon they were both sitting up and clutching at each other, Arya dragging her nails across his back and leaving love bites all over his neck and chest. Gendry had Arya's waist in his hands and was lifting her up and down, while kissing down her neck and chest. She cried out as they sped up the pace and eventually shifted so that Arya was laying on the mattress and Gendry hovering over her. He hooked his arms under her knees and pounded into her. She screamed and moaned his name louder and louder with each thrust. He was thrusting in and out of her so effortlessly that she arched up as she came and bit his shoulder to muffle her sounds of pleasure. He continued to push until he peaked and groaned, thrusting in and out until he emptied inside her. He collapsed on her and slowly pulled out of her. She moved closer and lay her head on his chest.

After a while, Gendry spoke aloud. "I thought you weren't going to have sex with me?"

Arya grabbed his cock harshly in her hand, digging her nails into him. "I wasn't but then again, I was the one who started this."

He yelped in pain and then pinned her hands over her head. "That was unlady-like."

"Fuck you." she remarked.

Gendry smirked and cocked his head. "I do believe I already did."

"Gendry!"

He laughed and she kneed him in the stomach. It wasn't hard but it hurt, mission accomplished. "Babe will you please stop trying to hurt me or at the very least dismember me?"

"No, you asked for it with that fat trap of yours." She gestured to his mouth. "Now shut up and let me order room service."

Gendry pouted and sat up in the bed, reaching for the blankets and sheets that they knocked off the bed. Arya glanced back at him and rolled her eyes, still talking on the phone. She finished and climbed over him and kissed his lips.

"Stop pouting, you look like a child babe." she teased.

"It's exactly by choice you know."

Rolling her eyes again, she dressed in his shirt and put her underwear on again. She snuggled in besides him, content, tired, and hungry. While they waited on their food, they talked. They talked about Edric and Mya, Jon and Robb and Theon coming home for the holidays, he talked about his foster parents and how he wanted to visit them, she talked about her upcoming match and her birthday. By the time the food came, they were still laying in bed engrossed in their conversations and didn't want to leave. So he put some clothes on and let the server in. They ate and talked and then Arya laughed as Gendry tried to give her his best impression of Jon. All was going well, until her mother called.

xxxxxxx

Sansa woke to her phone buzzing. It was Arya.

"Hello?"

"Finally! Mom's been calling you non-stop for almost an hour!" Arya screamed.

"Oh gods! I forgot to leave mom a note!" Sansa gasped.

Willas woke instantly when he heard her gasp. "What's wrong, sweetling?"

"Don't worry, I told her you picked me up from Shireen's and we went to the spa." Arya chimed in.

"Oh."

"Sansa."

"I'm sorry, Willas. It was nothing." she assured him.

"I'll see you later, San." Arya replied before hanging up.

Sansa sighed in relief, feeling Willas' chest come into contact with her back. He pressed small kisses on her shoulder and then further down to her shoulder blades and before Sansa knew it, they were making love again. And again, and again.

When she fell back on the bed for the forth time that day, she smiled a big smile and happily slept in her lovers arms.

xxxxxxx

Gendry rolled off of her and lay gasping, as Arya stared at the ceiling. They were covered in a fine layer of sweat and Arya's legs were dangling from the bed.

"How have we never tried it like that before?" she panted.

He chuckled a deep laugh and lay on his side to face her. "Well first off, my bed is not that big. Secondly, you weren't as flexible as you are now. And thirdly, the sex has gotten so much better hasn't?"

Arya huffed, lifting herself with her elbows. She eyed him up and down and licked her lips. He gave her an amused expression and then pulled her over him.

"You're unsatiable today, aren't you?"

"Maybe." she giggled as she bit down on his lips.

"Oh the things I do for love." he teased.

That roadtrip was the best idea Gendry ever had and Arya was sure that she would tell him after they finished. Or maybe after they finally got some sleep. One thing both sisters could agree on the following day was how much they loved their significant other. Even when neither, could seem to find a plausable reason to explain the hickeys on their necks. Sansa had a small but visible one below her earlobe, while Arya had too many to count all around her neck. Both girls blushed and promptly made for their rooms, laughing and chatting the whole way up.

Just a moment before Arya went inside her room, Sansa pulled her in for a bear hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you. Both of you."

Arya smiled and pinched her sisters nose. "You're welcome."

Never had Sansa loved Arya more than in that moment.

* * *

**A/N: Oh this took forever but it was well worth it. I love my story too much to rush it. Let me know what you're thoughts on this were! Feedback is always appreciated. :)**


End file.
